


Sway

by possiblypasta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Job, Erotic, Fairy, Feminine Terms, King - Freeform, Marijuana, Praise, Sensual Sex, Sex, Weed, dreamy, elf king, the forest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblypasta/pseuds/possiblypasta
Summary: A night of smoking and fun with Lotheil and his court leads to you two alone and the moon elf has you pleasure him before he attends to you





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is one of my first works for my original world, The Forest!!   
> If you wanna know what Lotheil looks like, just go to my blog thoughtlessjunk.tumblr.com and search his name for some reference and more about him :) 
> 
> **This was inspired by the dreamy floaty feeling of Joji's song Slow Dancing In The Dark, so I suggest you listen to it while reading!!**

“How are you feeling, my sweet?”  
It took you a moment to process Lotheil’s question. Your mind and body were so relaxed that all you could focus on were his fingertips gently tracing swirls over your collarbones, and the feeling of his bare chest on your back. It was the first time you two had shared the good plant, and hours had gone by simply laying amongst the soft pillows and couches with his court. The whole time Lotheil's hand found ways to make you shiver. Sometimes not bothering to be subtle, he would lean in and kiss you deeply, sliding his long fingers into your top to caress and pinch at your nipples.   
“I - I'm feeling… I'm feeling…” now you two were alone, swaying gently to a distant tune being played outside of the tent. Lotheil had wrapped his arms around you, and his bare chest on your back was perfectly paired with the silken sleeves of his open robes moving across your stomach. The soft light from a thousand little lamps mixed with the beautiful haze of smoke that still lingered from earlier, making it difficult to find words. “So… good, my lord"   
“Flower, there's no need to call me that here” he said, gently caressing your cheek and tsking in your ear. “Here we can use much more... intimate names with one another. Isn't that right, my precious flower?”   
Those words and the feeling of his warm breath on your temple sent a shiver down your spine. Having not been in the forest long enough to celebrate your first Full Moon, you had only met with the Elf King a few times, always referring to him as lord or majesty.   
“Yes, my-” a finger lightly tapped your lips, and Lotheil shushed you.   
“My name, flower. There is no reason for such formalities. We are enjoying an evening together as equals and friends. Now please…” his hand ghosted over your chest, casing your nipples to harden.  
“Lotheil…” his hand cupped your chin and he ran his thumb over your lips.   
“Thaaaats it, my flower. My name sounds sweet as honey coming from your lips”   
With your mind still caught in the stupor of the hazy atmosphere, you continued to quietly breathe out his name as his hands started to wander, gentle kisses being pressed to your temples. One of his hands still occupied with your lips, the other found its way to your hip, pulling you closer to him. Your bodies flush against each other and still swaying to the music, you could feel his cock pressing against you, getting harder by the second.  
“More than that, my little flower” he sighed into your neck. You had slowly started to grind your ass back against him, the feeling of his cock making you moan. “That’s it, flower… That’s it” the smell of moonflowers permeated the air as blossoms began to push through the fabric walls of the tent.  
“Lotheillll, please…” you moaned, his fingers lightly wrapping around your neck.   
“Shhhhh… I know, little flower. I know…” his other hand moved to in between your legs, teasing you with feather-light touches. “How about,” he took your hand and guided it to the bulge in his pants “you turn around, and take care of this” A moment hardly passed before you were face to face with him, his lazy grin driving you wild as he placed a hand on your head, gently pushing you down.   
With one quick gesture from Lotheil, a pillow zoomed across the floor for you right before your knees met the ground, but you weren't thinking about that. All you were concerned with was pleasing this beautiful creature.   
“Be a good little human now” he said, lovingly caressing your jaw. “When I cum, I will satisfy you a thousand times over”   
“Yes, Lotheil” you say, working at the ties of his trousers. You watch the silk slide down his hips and over his cock, pooling at his feet. Freed from the trousers, his cock is on full display and you take a moment to admire it. Just like the rest of his body, the skin is pale white. The precum beading on the tip seems to resemble an abalone shell, iridescent rainbow colors shining in the pearly white.   
“Don't be shy, flower. I want to feel that pretty tongue of yours” With that, you lean in and lick from the base to the tip, licking his slit, pulling a deep moan from him. “That- that's a good little flower” he says, petting your head and urging you on. You start bobbing your head on his cock and swirling your tongue, finding what make his breath hitch. The smell of moonflower seems to be coming from every side, as you move your head faster, closing your eyes and savoring the feeling of his cock in your mouth. His hands grip your hair and he begins to breathe heavily.   
“Moon above, keep doing that” he says through heavy breath as you hollow out your cheeks and take him in deeper. “I'm- I'm going to cum, flower. Fu- fuck.” You look up at him, making eye contact just as you lick his slit. Your sweet eyes looking up at him was the last thing he needed. Spurts of cum filled your mouth as his orgasm lasted longer than any humans. When you thought you couldn't keep him in your mouth anymore, he finally pulled out, and somehow his cock still stood erect. Almost seven inches long, he slapped it against your face a few times as you eagerly swallowed his cum. He tasted like honey and early morning dew, and nothing like a human.   
He took a moment, breathing heavily before offering a hand to you. “Now, my sweet… it is your turn”


End file.
